


【龙獒】Earned it

by letitina



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, 马龙张继科
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitina/pseuds/letitina





	

Earned it

性与爱的区别是，性缓解紧张，而爱引起紧张。  
——伍迪 艾伦

被马龙猛地从背后摁在球台上时，张继科整个人都是懵的，竟也忘却了挣扎。滚热发红的侧颊紧贴冰凉深蓝的台面，淌下的汗液将他和它粘结，无端的令人躁动。

夜已深了，球馆里却灯火通明，光亮若白昼般闪耀。晚训早已结束，张继科与马龙如往常那般不约而同的主动留下进行加训，继续他们的远台对拉。肆虐的汗水向四处飞溅，急促的喘息在空旷的室内回荡，他们格外专注的双眸中倒映的，除去球，便是彼此。

论大满贯与全满贯是如何练成的？

异于常人的天分，以及夜以继日的奋斗。

当是时，马龙朝张继科比出一个暂停的手势。张继科只以为他是累了渴了，要去喝水擦汗，遂略一颔首表示同意，由着他去，自个儿立在原地，低著头，用手擦拭着胶面，眼神呆呆的不知在想着什么，压根无从察觉马龙正悄悄打他背后靠近。

结果，下一秒，张继科便猝不及防的被马龙按在球台上，脑袋与台面来了个亲密接触，无处安放的双手被人一把抄起反剪到身后。他顿觉耳内嗡嗡作响，眩晕感漫上来，如同汹涌的潮汐瞬间将他吞没，半晌过后，神志方才回转。

“马龙，我现在给你两个选择。”觉察背后之人欺身接近，张继科恶狠狠的自牙缝里挤出几句威胁意味十足的言辞，“要么即刻从我身上滚下去，要么等着队内循环赛时被我打趴下。”

马龙对此仿佛充耳未闻，一只手好整以暇的借助运动T恤的掩饰游弋于他精壮的躯体，顽劣般的还不忘在他敏感的腰窝处轻掐一下，登时换来张继科的一声响亮清晰的“靠！”。

“马龙，我最后警告你一次。”张继科深吸一口气，仿若这样就能吹熄胸腔内熊熊燃烧的怒火，“滚！”

马龙闻讯挑眉，俯身凑上前，唇瓣紧紧贴着张继科浅红微漾的耳廓，张继科不安的扭着身子欲躲，无奈马龙似诡影一般追逐着他，重重压着他，又什么都不说，逼得张继科气急败坏的大吼道：“有话快说，有屁快放！别婆婆妈妈的在那儿磨叽！”

“继科儿，咱俩以后还是别一块儿练习对拉了。”马龙稍稍垂下眼帘，轻声说道。

“好好的干嘛说这个？”张继科心里一紧，马龙的语气丧得似要同他分手一样。

马龙并不急于答言，而是轻轻冲着张继科耳畔呵口热气，后者不由得僵直了身子，继而些微的颤动着。

“因为……”马龙咬着他耳垂，含入口中，不住地拿舌尖舔弄，湿淋淋一片，“你打球的时候，喘得我都硬了。”

张继科低声骂了句“操”，提起一条腿就往后踹去，却被马龙轻巧的躲过。马龙一举用膝盖顶进他的两腿间，强迫他叉开，同时一只手伸过去够他的短裤边儿，揪住松紧带，不疾不徐的向下拽去，张继科死命挣扎着想要阻止马龙的下一步动作，不承想，马龙照着他的后颈就是一口，专门拣最柔软最敏感的那部分，叼在嘴里，用牙齿可劲厮磨，张继科被他搞得犹如过电般浑身乱颤，鼻腔里间或漏出舒适的哼哼声，抵紧牙关骂道：

“马龙，你属狗的吧？”

“我不属狗，我属虎。”马龙松口，意犹未尽的舔舔嘴唇，一本正经的回嘴道，“而且是只只吃张继科的老虎。”

不要脸。真他妈不要脸。张继科胸腔里燃着的那把火直直烧到喉头，灼得喉管发痛。偏生那火开始在体内到处乱窜，于下腹撩起一股来势汹汹的原始欲望，此时他的短裤连同内裤皆被马龙慢条斯理的褪至脚踝。马龙那因常年握拍而生着薄茧的手掌抚上他的大腿内侧，缓缓揉搓，慢慢往上攀升，头凑过去，不停地舔吻他的颈窝，酥酥麻麻的快感沿着经络顺至尾椎，张继科彻底没了脾气，索性乖乖趴在桌上，由着马龙从他包里掏出他随身携带的按摩油。

裹着冰凉油状物的手指挤进狭窄温热的甬道，激得张继科下意识夹紧了双腿，马龙安抚性的拍拍他屁股，不容置喙的继续向前送进手指。张继科惶急的呼吸着周遭的空气，他的身材属于典型的肩宽腰窄，由肩部向下延展开的线条在腰窝处骤然一收，再接着摹出臀部的两方丘壑，勾出健硕的腿肌，具有某种难言的性感。马龙分外稀罕的捏着他的臀尖肉，大力捻着，勃起的性器抵在入口处，徐徐挺身，一寸一寸的送进去，张继科死死咬住下嘴唇，阻止自己出声。

马龙的手自他T恤衫下摆滑入，在腹肌上摸了把，又向上探去，揉着他饱满的胸肌，有规律的打着转，契合身后活塞运动的频率，一进一出间牵扯开淫靡的水声。马龙的力道把控的恰到好处，撞击的既狠又准，手绕到前方，握住柱身套弄起来，拇指是不是擦过龟头，前列腺液尽数湿了马龙的掌心。张继科的身子软将下来，喉结上下耸动着，终于禁不住的呻吟出声，声声夹杂着马龙的名字，熟红的脸贴着桌面，多少显得有些含糊不清。

“嘘，小点儿声。”马龙似打桩般一下又一下的钉进去，将自己牢牢锲在里面，“万一有人要过来呢？”

“……万一有人、有人要过来，”张继科颤声回应道，“老子就把你的命根给剁了！”

场馆外的夜幕岑寂低垂，皓月当空，散发着圈圈昏黄暧昧的光晕。张继科的意识被快感侵袭的混混沌沌如一锅粘稠的粥，忽然，有如一道闪电自脑海中劈下，精瘦的腰身蓦地痉挛一阵，后穴倏然紧紧收缩，他泄在马龙手中。

他们就像是两个暴躁的野兽，堂堂皇皇、无所顾惮做爱，爱与欲在每一次含着怒意和无章法的冲撞中相织交错，彼此的恶言与调笑落入耳畔化为腻人的喘息呻吟，精液同汗水的气息有如球桌上那一对肉体纠缠不清，心脏近乎疯狂的跃动着，随着高潮的濒临，意图挣脱开躯体的束缚。

今夜，此情澎湃。

“诶，继科，你听说了吗，球馆内闹鬼了！”第二天一大早，张继科闷着头拎着包走去训练时，许昕叫住了他，“据说是昨晚小胖偶然间路过外面，看不见有人，却听到里面有声响，他吓得赶紧跑了。”

“队内循环赛什么时候来着？”张继科答非所问。

“明天开始，咋了？”许昕不明所以的瞧见张继科嘴角旋出一丝狞笑。

马龙，你给我等着瞧！

FIN  
感谢阅读


End file.
